


two weeks later.

by gaydeviants



Series: hankcon came through here [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Human AU, Lots of kissing, M/M, Spanking, bubble baths, connor 'insatiable' detroit, connor's a bit of a tease, hank doesn't get it at first, i tried to think of some other tags but we're just getting right to it, part of a series but can be read on its own, probably, this is mostly pwp, this was supposed to be a spanking fic but that ended up being only 1 of 16 pages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-28 20:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18763942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaydeviants/pseuds/gaydeviants
Summary: They kiss languidly for several minutes, mouths sliding against each other slowly, tongues meeting in the middle. Hank's so in love.When they part, Connor rests his forehead against Hank's.  “I love you,” he purrs, almost like he could read Hank's thoughts.  Hank's heart swells.“Love you too, baby,” he replies, pecking his lips once more.Connor hums contently then pulls back enough to give him a sinful look.  “Now, will you please spank me?Lieutenant?”





	two weeks later.

**Author's Note:**

> title subject to change if i ever THINK OF SOMETHING ACTUALLY GOOD. kfjkldsfjldskf literally oh my god ok i floundered abt for a million yrs before actually posting this lol im. Embarrassed. this was hard for me to write lmfao like i rly WANTED TO but i was like omgggg the whole time hahaha. anyway no real plot here, it's based in my cat lady au but can be read by itself w/o much confusion. this is the first of a bunch of one shots and shorter stories i have planned/started for this universe, some taking place after, some taking place before, some taking place during the main fic. basically stuff i wanted to expand on that didn't get in the main fic, or sex i wanted them to have that i didnt get around to ;P
> 
> this takes place probably abt 2 weeks after the last chapter?? so connor is ~cured~ but they don't know that yet. listen the entire last portion cat lady fic was basically connor like 'i like dropping hints that i wanna get spanked' and then being like 'i wanna get spanked' so this had to come to fruition at some point. blease be nice to me. also i was absolutely using some [sims animations (nsfw!)](https://twitter.com/gaydeviantsims/status/1104625700823273472) as reference and i wont apologize. actually i will. im sorry abt all of this.

Connor's up to _something_.  

That much is clear to Hank. His partner has been… feisty today. Constantly teasing him, seeming to be purposefully antagonistic, although it definitely has a playful edge to it. Hank's not sure what the end goal is.

As he's pondering this, the man currently occupying his thoughts drifts into the room, wearing one of Hank's shirts hanging casually off his shoulder. He's not wearing any pants, and Hank can't even be certain if he's wearing underwear or not. It drives him wild. Hank's eyes follow him as he crosses the floor towards the bookcase.  He halts in front of the many shelves, seeming very absorbed in making a selection. Hank doesn't buy it for a second.

“Finding anything interesting, baby?” he calls out. Connor does a poor job of acting startled, turning and giving Hank a wide-eyed look.

“Oh. Hank,” he says breathily, biting his bottom lip and making a beeline for the sofa where Hank's sitting.  “I didn't realize you were in here.”

Hank scoffs playfully, reaching out and grabbing onto Connor's hip.  “What's up with you today, hmm?” he murmurs, almost to himself, pulling the smaller man closer.  Connor shoots him a coy look.

“I don't know what you mean,” he purrs, tucking a strand of hair behind Hank's ear. Hank's large hand sneaks up under Connor's oversized shirt, curious about what (if anything) he's got on underneath it. His breath catches in his throat as Connor reaches down and lifts the bottom of the shirt with one hand, slowly revealing lacy black panties.  He’s already half hard, putting a strain on the delicate fabric.

“Fuckin’ Christ,” Hank mutters, running a hand up his pale thigh.

“What's the matter, Hank?” Connor asks innocently, angling his hips in a way that somehow makes him look even more enticing. Hank groans, tugging at the waistband before letting it snap back against Connor's skin. Connor flinches slightly, unable to completely hide the excited whimper he makes in response.

“You're what's the matter,” Hank tells him, a hint of a growl in his voice. He glances up at Connor, meeting his eyes to make sure he's reading the mood correctly. Connor grins at him, giving him the barest hint of a nod before his expression slips back into something more innocent. Okay. So Connor's playing… some kind of game. Hank can roll with that.

“You've been teasin’ me all day,” Hank murmurs, grabbing Connor's hips with both hands, pulling him down to straddle his lap. “Been drivin’ me wild. And now you're prancin’ around here in those tiny panties, makin’ me wanna rip them off you with my teeth.” Connor shudders at Hank's words, wrapping his arms loosely around his neck.  

“I assure you, that wasn't my intention,” he breathes, tangling his fingers into the hair at the nape of Hank's neck. “It's warm today, I’m just trying to keep comfortable.”

Hank chuckles, hands sliding to Connor's ass and giving it a gentle squeeze. “I don't think I believe you, baby,” he whispers while Connor grinds against him once. They both try to hide the sounds they make in response.

“Is there any way I can convince you?” Connor asks, his large brown eyes boring into Hank's. Hank hums, thinking it over before pressing a kiss to his neck.

“How about you take those panties off and spread your legs for me, honey,” he breathes in Connor's ear, sucking at the lobe.  “That’d be _real_ convincing.”

Connor shudders, unable to stop the moan that spills past his lips at Hank's words. Hank grins against his neck.  Connor might be good at _playing_ dirty, but Hank sure can _talk_ dirty.  It’s almost _too_ easy to wind him up this way.

“I… maybe…” Connor breathes, slowly rolling his hips against Hank's. They're both getting hard, and yet both trying to act like they don't notice. Hank trails light kisses over Connor's neck, barely brushing his lips over the smooth skin.  Connor ruts against him before suddenly pulling away, crawling off of his lap.

Hank looks up at him, alarmed for a moment, afraid he might have overstepped somehow. Connor gives him a soft smile of reassurance before quickly sliding back into his innocent act. _We should probably talk about… this at some point_ , Hank thinks in passing before being almost immediately distracted by Connor leaning close to him and pressing a hard kiss to his mouth.

“I'll be right back,” Connor breathes against his lips.  “Don't go anywhere.”

“Wouldn't dream of it,” Hank replies lazily, reclining back against the sofa and spreading his legs, slowly palming himself through his pajama pants.  He maintains eye contact with Connor the entire time. Connor makes a quiet noise filled with want before turning, hastily making his way down the hall to their bedroom.  Hank's gaze follows him, glued to his ass.

He's still not exactly sure what Connor's hoping the end result of this little game will be, but he finds that he doesn't care. They'll get there eventually. Connor's gone for a few minutes, no doubt teasing in some way, before he emerges from their room and slowly walks back towards Hank. He places a bottle of lube on the end table beside the sofa, and Hank exhales slowly. _Okay_.

“You lookin’ to get fucked?” he asks quietly, pulling Connor down to straddle one of his thick thighs. Connor sighs contently, grinding against him before giving him a playful look.

“Maybe…” he replies with a wink. Hank growls, squeezing his hips gently.

“Not gonna give me a straight answer, huh?” he murmurs, using his grip on Connor’s hips to guide his movements. “What am I gonna do with you?”

Connor looks like he's been waiting all day to hear those words.

“You could teach me a lesson,” he replies eagerly.  It's a weak segue, but it seems the younger man is growing impatient.  Hank raises an eyebrow at him, urging him to continue. Connor leans forward, mouthing against his neck.  Hank almost misses his next sentence as he breathes it against his skin. “Punish me.”

Hank's brain stops working for a moment as his grip on Connor's hips tightens. Suddenly all of Connor's antics make a whole lot more sense. He would laugh at himself for not catching on sooner if he wasn't so damn aroused.

“ _That's_ what you've been aiming for all day, huh?” Hank teases.  Connor nods, nuzzling his face against Hank's neck.

“Yes,” he says quietly, a hint of embarrassment coloring his tone.  Hank pets his back gently, humming.

“You coulda just asked me, baby,” he murmurs. Although Connor's little game has been… enjoyable so far. Frustrating, sure, but thrilling at the same time. And he’s ended up in a pretty good position, all things considered.  There are few things better than having his boyfriend writhing in his lap.

Connor's face is hidden against Hank's neck, and his next words come out muffled.  “I didn't know how to bring it up.” Hank chuckles softly, continuing the gentle petting of his back.  “What was I supposed to say? 'Hello, Hank. I would like you to spank me until I cry. Do you want some coffee?’ I can't see that working out very well.”

Hank chokes, stupidly turned on by Connor's words.  The smaller man gives him a look. “See, I almost broke you and I wasn't even being serious.  It wouldn't have worked.”

Hank regains some of his composure, exhaling slowly.  “You weren't bein’ serious, huh? So does that mean you _don't_ want me to spank you?” he teases, running a hand gently over his ass.  Connor's breath hitches.

“Oh, no. I want you to do that _very much_ ,” he says, trying to remain stoic.  The flush on his cheeks gives him away.  Hank grins, patting his ass and making him whine.

“I think I could manage that,” he murmurs in Connor's ear.  Connor makes an excited noise, rutting against Hank's thigh.

“So do it,” he breathes, a challenge.  Hank hums, meeting Connor's eyes and stroking his cheek gently.

“Okay. But if it gets to be too much, you’ll tell me, right?”

Connor nuzzles his face against Hank's large palm, a smile gracing his lips. “It's not going to be anything crazy, Hank,” he murmurs, and Hank drags a thumb over his plush bottom lip.

“Better to be safe than sorry,” he replies. Perhaps he’s overly cautious with Connor, but he _never_ wants to hurt him.  Never wants to put him in a position that makes him uncomfortable.  It’s not that he thinks Connor’s _fragile,_ not by a long shot.  Connor’s probably the strongest person he knows.  But, Connor’s had some shitty relationships in the past. Hank knows he can never erase what’s happened to him, but he’s going to do his best to make sure he gives Connor what he truly deserves.  It’s hard to concentrate when all the blood seems to have left his brain and migrated south, but he needs to do right by Connor.

Connor sticks his tongue out and licks the pad of Hank's thumb, his eyes warm and gentle. “You're so sweet, Hank,” he sighs, before closing his lips around his fingertip.  Hank grunts, entranced by the feeling of Connor's tongue swirling over him. Connor maintains eye contact, sucking on his thumb like he'd suck his cock, and Hank feels a hot flash of arousal.

“Fuck,” he breathes before Connor pulls off with a slurp.

“Don’t worry, Hank,” Connor says, eyes hooded.  “I’ll say ‘red’ if I want you to stop.”

“Huh?” Hank asks dumbly, his brain lagging behind.  It takes him a moment to process, before he remembers the conversation they had shortly after they started having sex, at Hank’s insistence.  Just as a precaution. They’d laughed about coming up with safewords, joking about using ‘Reed’ or ‘Kamski’ after Connor had pointed out there is no possible way for either of those names to come up in a sexual situation. They ended up deciding on something more basic after agreeing they didn’t want to think about those two in any manner while being intimate.  Hank also likes that they can check in with each other if they want, using _green_ and _yellow_ , too.  They haven’t  _actually_ put this into practice yet, though.  This will be the first time.

“Oh, right,” Hank murmurs, nodding as he catches up with the conversation and Connor leans in to press their lips together.

They kiss languidly for several minutes, mouths sliding against each other slowly, tongues meeting in the middle. Hank's so in love.

When they part, Connor rests his forehead against Hank's.  “I love you,” he purrs, almost like he could read Hank's thoughts.  Hank's heart swells.

“Love you too, baby,” he replies, pecking his lips once more.  

Connor hums contently then pulls back enough to give him a sinful look.  “Now, will you please spank me? _Lieutenant_?” His face is flushed and he seems slightly embarrassed but mostly turned on.

The way Connor says his title goes right to his cock, and Hank responds with a filthy grin.  “Yeah, honey. I'll give you whatever you want.”

Connor barely has time to look excited before Hank's got his hands on his waist, manhandling him onto his stomach, across his lap.  Connor yelps, squirming into position, resting one hand on the arm of the sofa and the other on Hank’s knee. His back bows and his pert ass looks so tempting.

“Jesus,” Hank breathes, running a hand slowly over the black lace, making Connor whine.  “Should I take these off?” he murmurs. Connor shivers and Hank slides his hand down his ass and squeezes the back of one of his thighs.

“Hank… please…” Connor ruts against him, searching for friction, and Hank takes pity on him.  He pulls Connor’s lacy panties down, enough to expose his perfect ass.

“Yes… touch me...” Connor breathes, obviously excited.

“Gorgeous,” Hank murmurs, stroking the newly revealed skin gently.  He marvels at how much of Connor’s backside his hand can cover, rubbing back and forth.  Then, without warning, he pulls his hand away, bringing it back down on Connor’s ass a few times, more of a firm pat than anything to ease him into it.  Connor gasps, the hand on Hank’s knee tightening.

“Harder, Hank, come on…” he whines.

Hank shushes him gently, dragging his blunt nails across his skin, making Connor shiver.  “We’ll get there eventually, baby, don’t worry.”

Connor makes a frustrated noise, rolling his hips against Hank.  He decides to give him what he wants, his hand striking Connor’s backside sharply.  Connor _moans_ , his back bowing.  It’s _gorgeous._

“That okay?” Hank coos, rubbing him gently, soothing the newly reddened skin.

“Mmmm, fuck yes,” Connor sighs, sounding eager.  The next two blows are slightly softer. Connor moans again, shaky and unrestrained.  His head hangs between his arms, and he’s panting. “Aaaah - More, Hank, please…”

Hank complies, giving him harder swat this time.  Connor whines, tears springing to his eyes, his grip tight on Hank’s knee.  “We still good?” Hank murmurs, squeezing his ass, feeling how Connor’s skin has warmed.

“Yeah, green, fuck…” Connor utters, and Hank gives him several more swats in rapid succession.  

Connor’s crying now, but bowing his back in ecstasy each time Hank’s hand connects with his backside.  His reactions go straight to Hank’s cock. Hank gives him a break, rubbing the heated skin with his stinging hand.

“Unbelievable,” he mutters, trying to ignore how hard his own dick is.  He can feel Connor’s erection pressing against his thigh, and he knows Connor can feel him against his stomach.  “You’re so fuckin’ hot, baby.”

Connor releases a shuddering breath, and Hank’s free hand wipes away the stray tears on his face.

“More?” he breathes, brushing his thumb gently over Connor’s cheek.  Connor nods eagerly.

“Please.”  

He gives him a few more gentle swats, leaving Connor mewling, before bringing his hand down roughly once more.  The smaller man chokes out a sob, barely able to hold himself up.

“I think that’s enough,” Hank murmurs, gently stroking the bright red skin.  Connor whimpers, lifting his hips and pushing into Hank’s hand. “Shh,” Hank coos, trying to soothe him.

Connor sighs shakily, sprawling out over Hank’s lap, no longer holding himself up with his arms.  “Just relax, baby,” Hank tells him, slowly massaging his ass. Connor moans quietly, going pliant and boneless in Hank’s lap.

“Thank you, Hank,” he breathes, rolling his hips against him.  Hank tries to ignore his own erection and focus on taking care of Connor.  This is the first time they’ve done anything like this, and Hank wants to make sure it went smoothly.

“Of course,” he responds, running his hand down the backs of his thighs.  “Are you okay, baby?” Connor hums, nodding and parting his legs slightly and Hank’s hand wanders between them, playing with his balls.

“Oh!” Connor exclaims.  “That’s good, Hank.” He’s practically purring, rubbing his face against the arm of the sofa, sending a warm burst of affection through Hank.

“You’re such a good boy, Connor,” Hank murmurs, reaching over and grabbing the bottle of lube that lay forgotten on the end table.  Connor whines at the praise and then whines again when he hears the lid of the bottle. “What do you want, baby?” Hank asks gently, not going any further until he's sure Connor’s on board.

Connor rests his cheek against the arm of the couch and lifts his hips, swaying his ass enticingly.  “I want you to make love to me.”

Hank barely suppresses a shudder of desire, almost overcome by Connor's words alone.  He swallows thickly, a knot of emotion blocking his throat. Connor’s ability to shift between wanting to be treated a little rough to wanting things soft and gentle is nearly enough to give Hank whiplash.

“Yeah,” he says roughly. “Yeah, we can do that.” He grabs Connor's ass, spreading him just enough to drizzle some lube onto his entrance. Connor exhales heavily at the sensation, and Hank catches some of the excess on his fingers, rubbing them together slowly. His index finger gently circles the tight ring of muscle, movements slow and relaxed. A hush falls over the room, the only sound Connor's labored breathing and the quiet, slick sound of Hank's ministrations.

Slowly, Hank works a finger into him.  Connor groans, low and quiet in his throat, as Hank fucks him open. “That's it, honey,” Hank breathes, sliding the digit in and out of him at a torturously slow pace.

Connor starts grinding his hips against Hank's lap, matching Hank’s languid rhythm. He'd be content to sit here all night, playing with Connor's ass, edging him for hours, so the fact that he gets to _fuck_ Connor too is borderline unbelievable.  He lubes up another finger before pushing both into him, making Connor moan quietly.

“So fuckin’ pretty, Connor,” he sighs, scissoring his fingers, slowly stretching him. Connor grabs ahold of his free hand, sucking those fingers into his mouth, swirling his tongue around them.  “Oh… shit…” Hank grunts, distracted from his current objective. Connor hums, laving his fingers, making Hank sigh. He takes a moment to enjoy Connor’s attention before he continues to open him up.  By now, he’s gotten pretty good at finding the exact spot, and-

Connor moans around Hank’s fingers, making him smirk triumphantly as he prods teasingly at his prostate.  He knows he’s being far too gentle to really satisfy his partner, but he wants to drag it out, to watch Connor absolutely fall apart.  Connor whines, drooling down his wrist as Hank massages him slowly.

“God, look at you…” Hank murmurs, fingers rubbing small circles over the sensitive bundle of nerves. He takes his hand back from Connor's mouth and Connor pouts, but allows it once he sees Hank's getting prepared to lube up a third finger to stretch him open.

“Hank… you're killing me…” Connor sighs, gasping as Hank works a third finger into him. He spreads his fingers, watching Connor's hole stretch to accommodate it, his own dick twitching at the sight.

“I can make you come like this, if you want,” Hank tells him softly, sliding his fingers in and out.  He'd much rather be inside the other man for that, though, and luckily Connor seems to share the sentiment.

“No, no…” he breathes.  “I want your cock.”

Hank's only human, after all, how is he supposed to resist such a blatant request? “You think you're ready for it, baby?” he teases, pulling out and rubbing a hand gently over Connor's still red ass.

Connor makes a noise of confirmation. “God, yeah,” he murmurs, shifting around in Hank's lap.

“You wanna do it here?” Hank asks him softly, accompanying it with a gentle squeeze. “Or you wanna go back to the bedroom?”

“Mmm… here,” Connor replies. Hank nods, gently urging him up off of his stomach.

“Gonna be okay on your back?” he questions, a hand still resting softly on his ass.

“I'll be fine,” Connor assures him, reclining back onto the sofa, sprawling out and looking like a work of art.  Hank's breath catches in his throat as he runs his eyes over his body, still having a hard time believing Connor's real sometimes.  He leans over his prone form, slowly pulling Connor's shirt off over his head. Connor helps him along with the undressing, pulling his panties completely off before tossing them over the back of the sofa and spreading his legs, offering himself up eagerly to Hank.

“Shit,” Hank groans, stripping himself without fanfare. Connor stares at him raptly as though he is the most enticing thing he's ever seen, which still makes Hank feel weak. Hank grabs the lube and kneels between Connor's spread legs, slicking himself up.  He takes his time, stroking himself languidly, making Connor squirm with want.

“God, Hank, please…” Connor whimpers, watching Hank unhurriedly stroke himself.  The truth is he’s absolutely desperate to get inside the other man, but he can’t help but draw it out as payback for Connor’s earlier teasing.  Connor reaches down between them, fingers finding his slick hole, fucking himself impatiently. Hank grunts, watching Connor sink his fingers into his own ass, all other thoughts quickly leaving his mind.

“You gonna fuck yourself, baby, or are you gonna let me do it?” he murmurs, settling between Connor’s legs.

“You’re taking too long,” Connor whines.  Hank gently grabs his wrist, replacing Connor’s fingers with the head of his cock.  Connor lets out an excited breath as Hank lines himself up.

“You good?” Hank asks softly, cupping Connor’s face with his hand.  He’s planning on going slow, making sure Connor feels every bit of it.  Connor wants to make love, and that’s exactly what Hank’s going to give him.  Although, if he thinks about it, Connor refers to all of their sexual exploits as making love.  Even when it’s rough and fast. Hank thinks its fucking precious.

Connor nods, looking up at Hank with such an open and trusting expression that it catches him off guard.  He sighs shakily, leaning down and pressing their lips together while carefully pushing into him. He swallows Connor’s moan eagerly, licking into his mouth as he slowly slides in, taking his time before finally bottoming out.  Connor’s hands are on his back, clutching at him, holding onto him as if he’ll never let go.

Hank trails kisses gently over his cheek and across his jaw, savoring the feeling of closeness.  “Beautiful,” he breathes, traveling down his neck and sucking at his pulse point. Connor trembles.

“Please, Hank…” Connor begs again.  Hank’s unable to deny Connor anything, and he starts slowly rolling his hips, thrusting shallowly in and out of him.  Connor releases a content sigh, his head falling back to press against the arm of the sofa, leaving his gorgeous throat exposed.  Hank’s mouth is instantly on it, pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses to the pale skin.

“Hank… Hank…” Connor quietly moans his name, repeated in time with each of Hank’s slow thrusts.  His legs wrap around Hank, making sure he's not going anywhere anytime soon. Hank smiles softly at him, kissing him all over. He's taking his time, neither of them in a particular hurry to reach the finish. He thrusts into him, now slow and deep, and the head of his cock hits _that_ spot perfectly each time.

Connor's a mess, unable to hold back his breathy moans and sighs.  Hank kisses up his neck, sucking his earlobe gently. Connor whimpers, arching his back, searching for more contact.

“Jesus, Con,” Hank growls, lips brushing Connor's ear. “You feel so fuckin’ good. So warm and tight…”

Connor moans, making Hank grin.  

“I want to be good for you, Hank,” Connor breathes, and Hank feels him purposefully clench around his cock.  He gasps, burying his face in Connor’s neck.

“You’re always good for me, baby,” he grunts.  “But if you keep doin’ that I’m not gonna last long.”  Connor makes a smug noise that quickly trails off into a moan as Hank reaches between them, wrapping his thick fingers around his cock.

“H-hank,” he stutters, as Hank strokes him in time with his slow thrusts, spreading precome over his length.

“What's the matter, baby?” he murmurs, giving him a smirk. Connor whimpers, hips jerking along with Hank's hand.

“You're… you're gonna make me come,” he whines, fingernails digging into Hank's back. Hank chuckles, speeding up his strokes, wanting to push him over the edge.

“That's the idea, sweetheart.”

Connor moans, squeezing his eyes shut, gasping as Hank drags a calloused thumb over the head of his cock. “Oh… oh…”

There's nothing Hank finds more beautiful than Connor right on the cusp of an orgasm, his whiny, desperate moans overpowering every other sound in the room, his face flushed and his pupils blown wide. His bottom lip is swollen from biting down on it, and Hank's tongue traces it before pulling it into his own mouth.  He sucks at it gently before releasing, and Connor immediately starts babbling.

“Hank… oh… I love you so much…”

Hank smiles softly.

“You’re fuckin’ incredible, Con,” he murmurs, sliding slowly in and out of him while speeding up the movement of his hand.  “I'm so in love with you.” It's sappy and way more emotional than Hank would normally be comfortable with, but he knows Connor loves to hear it, and he actually enjoys such displays with the younger man.  He doesn’t want to leave _anything_ unsaid, not when their time together is so limited.

Connor's eyes well up and he looks overwhelmed in the best way.  He blinks and a single tear runs down his cheek. Hank presses his lips to it, kissing it away.

“Come for me, baby,” he murmurs, stroking him faster. Connor gasps, arching off the sofa, whimpering quietly. “That's it, just let go,” Hank coos and Connor obeys, crying out as he climaxes, clinging tightly to him.

“Good boy,” Hank praises, pulling his orgasm from him.  Connor trembles, squeezing his eyes shut, the praise making him twitch. Hank milks every last drop from him, pleased as he takes in Connor's disheveled appearance. After a moment he stills, stretching to grab his pajama pants from the floor and wiping his hand and Connor's torso before gently trailing his fingers over Connor's face.

“You okay, baby?” he murmurs, and Connor smiles up at him, looking blissed out.

“That was wonderful, Hank,” he sighs, nuzzling his face into Hank's palm.  Hank smiles, looking at him in adoration.

“Good,” he replies.  He shifts, making to pull out of him, but Connor's hand pushes against his back, insistent.

“You can keep going,” he tells him. Hank hesitates, eyes running over him appraisingly.

“I can finish myself off, baby, I don’t want you to be uncomfortable...”

Connor shakes his head. “I want you to finish in me.”

Hank trails kisses over his jaw, nipping gently. “Are you sure?  You're kinda pushing yourself today…”

“Positive,” Connor breathes. “I promise I'll tell you if it's too much.”

Hank thinks it over but decides to trust Connor's judgment. _He's_ the one who shut down the spanking earlier, so he'll let Connor decide his own limit for this.

“Okay,” Hank agrees, starting to move again. Connor heaves a shuddering sigh, tangling one hand into Hank's hair and resting the other low on his ass.

Hank grunts, going faster but still trying to remain gentle, wanting to get himself off as quickly as he can while causing Connor the least amount of discomfort.  Connor seems to have other ideas.

“Come on, Hank, I can take it,” he goads, making Hank grin.

“Yeah?” he teases.

“Yeah,” Connor grins right back, a challenge in his eyes.  Hank chuckles, snapping his hips hard. Connor yelps, tugging on Hank's hair, but from the look on his face, he seems to be enjoying it.

“More,” Connor gasps, meeting his thrusts. Hank keeps up a steady rhythm, grunting each time he pushes into him. Connor clenches around him, pulling him close to the edge.

“Shit, Con,” Hank groans.  Connor’s hand runs down his back, grabbing at his ass, and then he slides a finger between his asscheeks, just barely touching his hole. Hank gasps, caught off guard, and then he's coming, his orgasm surprising him. He moans Connor's name, thrusting deep into him, filling him up.

“Oh, Hank…” Connor sighs. His hand retreats from his ass, running slowly up and down his back instead.  Hank captures his lips in a deep kiss, licking into his mouth. He's not sure how long they make out, the gentle slide of Connor's lips against his own distracting him entirely.

When they finally part, they're both breathing heavily. “You good?” Hank murmurs, pressing his lips to Connor's sweaty forehead. Connor hums contently, eyes fluttering shut, and Hank takes that as confirmation.  He grins, shifting slightly.

“I'm gonna pull out. Can you hold that in until I get a towel?  We don't wanna make a mess.”

Connor opens his eyes, huffing out an amused breath. “I can manage.”

Hank kisses him quickly before pulling his softening cock from him.  “Be right back, baby,” he promises, hurrying to the bathroom and wiping himself down. He grabs a towel from the closet and then makes his way back to Connor, still lying boneless on the couch. Connor lifts his hips to let Hank slide the towel underneath him before settling back down, and Hank can see just how relaxed he looks.

“Lemme see,” Hank murmurs.  Connor pulls his knees up, making room for Hank to sit near his feet. Hank runs a hand gently up and down his calf, eyes focused between his legs. He wants to touch him but holds back, unsure if it'll be too much for him or not. As if reading his mind, Connor looks at him, a gentle expression on his face.

“Put your fingers in me.”

Still, Hank hesitates, but as his release slowly starts dripping from Connor he can't manage to hold back any longer. He grunts, catching it on two fingers, gently rubbing over his hole, marveling at how loose he is now. Connor whines, pushing against his fingers, urging him inside.

Hank pushes his spend back into him and then slips two fingers in after, sliding them in and out a few times. It's not as much as he'd usually play with him after sex, but he thinks Connor needs a break, even if the other man doesn't seem to realize it. He pulls out, wiping his hand on the towel, content to just watch as his release drips from his partner.  Connor drapes his legs over Hank’s lap and Hank rests a hand on his flat stomach, his blunt nails scratching gently at the pale skin. “Such a good boy,” he sighs, pleased when Connor flushes.

They relax there in silence for a bit, luxuriating in the post-orgasmic bliss as Hank softly runs his fingers over Connor’s torso.

“Hank?” Connor's voice pulls him out of his reverie, and he tears his eyes away from his ass, meeting his partner's face.

“Yeah?” he murmurs. Connor doesn't meet his eye while he asks his next question.

“Was it okay… what I did…” Hank's unsure what he's asking at first, and Connor elaborates. “You know, at the end…”

_Ah_.  Hank chuckles with understanding. “Yeah, honey. It was fine.  Good, even, I'd wager, seeing as it made me come.” Connor smiles lazily, looking pleased with himself.

“Well… good,” he replies.

Hank nods. “Been a long time since anybody touched me like that,” he admits.  Connor looks contemplative.

“I'd like to do it more.  At some point.”

Hank smiles at him. “Anytime, baby.”

Connor sits up, leaning in close enough to press a kiss to Hank's shoulder. “You're incredible, Hank. Thank you for doing all this for me.”

Hank wraps an arm around him, pulling him to curl up against his side. “Believe me, it's not exactly a hardship,” he assures Connor with a wink.  “Clue me in next time, gimme a green light or somethin’. Then we can get to this a whole lot faster.” Connor giggles sleepily, snuggling closer and yawning.

“You wanna get cleaned up before you fall asleep?” Hank asks him softly, kissing the top of his head.

“Can we take a bubble bath?” Connor gives him _that look_ , the one that he knows will get him anything he wants.  Hank chuckles, standing and offering a hand to Connor to pull him up.

“Carry me?” Connor asks, making Hank rolls his eyes goodnaturedly before easily scooping Connor up into his arms, cradling against his chest bridal style.  Connor swings his legs slowly, pressing kisses all over Hank’s neck.

Hank smiles, enjoying Connor's playful mood. He loves seeing his partner so relaxed and carefree. It's what he needs. Hank carries him to the bathroom and nudges the door open with his shoulder, depositing Connor carefully on the counter beside the sink before busying himself with preparing their bath. As the tub fills with warm water he lights the candles that Connor is so fond of, figuring he might as well go all out. He pours a generous amount of bubble bath under the running water, then turns back to Connor.

Connor's arms reach towards him and he spreads his legs enough for Hank to stand between them. Hank obliges, resting his hands on Connor's hips and kissing him softly. Connor sighs into his mouth, tangling his fingers into Hank's hair and wrapping his legs around Hank's waist. Hank gives his hips a gentle squeeze, a reminder that he's not going to be able to go again so soon.  Connor's refractory period is unbelievably short, a fact that leaves Hank exhausted at times.

He pulls back from the kiss, glancing over his shoulder to check the depth of the water. Connor attaches his mouth to his clavicle, sucking at the skin. “Shit,” Hank murmurs, while Connor's sucks turn to nips. He lets it go on for another moment before reluctantly pulling away.

“Come on, baby, the bath’s ready.”

Connor slides off the counter, gesturing for Hank to get in first. He does, sinking into the warm water with a contented groan, leaning against the back of the tub. He parts his legs, making room for Connor to rest between them.  The smaller man steps carefully into the water, sitting down and slotting perfectly into the space Hank's made for him, reclining against his chest. Hank wraps his arms gently around him, and Connor's hands rest on top of his own.

“This is so nice, Hank,” Connor sighs, his eyes slipping closed. Hank hums in agreement, feeling completely at peace. The house is quiet and dark, the candles’ flames casting long shadows across the bathroom.

They relax there together for a while, enjoying each other's company in silence. The warm water and the lack of light are making Hank feel drowsy, but then Connor speaks again and quickly changes the mood.

“Do you remember the first time we were ever in this tub together?” he asks, making Hank snort.

“Of course. You said you had a _very important question,_ fell into the tub fully clothed, and then gave me a handjob.”

Connor snickers and Hank can tell he's pleased with himself without even seeing his face. “It was the start of something beautiful.”

Hank chuckles, trailing soft, wet kisses over Connor's damp neck.  “Yeah, baby. It really was.”

Connor makes a purring noise, tilting his head to encourage Hank's kisses. He hums against Connor's neck, his tongue catching a drop of water. He pinches one of Connor's nipples, rolling it gently between his fingers while sucking on his neck. Connor gasps, pressing against him and whining.

“Like that, honey?” Hank murmurs, using the arm he's got around Connor's stomach to pull him even closer. Connor mewls out a confirmation, exhaling shakily. Hank's not sure if he should take this further or not, uncertain if Connor can handle it after everything else they did today. It felt like… a lot.

“What do you want, Con?” he asks, mouthing against his neck. Connor sighs contently, melting against Hank's strong body.

“This is perfect, Hank.  Don't stop.” Hank smiles softly to himself, splaying one hand possessively on Connor's flat stomach, massaging his thumb over his nipple with his other hand. His lips continue the slow journey over his pale neck, gentle kisses interspersed with soft nips. Connor arches slightly, quietly repeating Hank's name like a prayer.

“You're so pretty, Con,” Hank breathes as he continues to stimulate him.  Connor moans quietly, starting to pant. Hank will never get over how easy it is to rile him up.  A few choice words, a few light touches, and it's like flipping a switch and Connor's ready to go.  The warm water has them both feeling loose and relaxed, but it's also not the ideal place for something more.  

“Do you wanna come again?” Hank asks, slowing down.

“Oh, Hank…” Connor sighs, one of his hands gripping Hank's thigh. Hank’s hand _accidentally_ brushes Connor's cock, making him gasp.

“Let's go to bed, baby,” Hank murmurs, running a finger over the tip. “You can decide there.”

Connor swallows, nodding quickly. He pulls the plug on the tub, standing as the water starts to drain. He turns the shower on as Hank stands behind him, rinsing the leftover bubbles from their skin.  Hank molds his body to Connor's, circling his arms around his waist and holding him close for a moment. He loves this man so much. He can't imagine life without him.

They fit together so perfectly that right in this moment Hank has trouble believing they were made for anything else but each other.  Connor turns his head, looking over his shoulder so their lips can meet. They kiss slowly, unhurried under the water. Hank nips at Connor’s bottom lip gently before pulling back, smiling fondly at him.  Connor’s eyes are hooded, and he pecks Hank’s lips once more before shutting off the water.

They quickly dry off and make their way to their room before collapsing into bed, rolling around in the fresh sheets and kissing lazily. Hank runs a hand slowly down Connor's side, making Connor break the kiss with a gasp. Goosebumps erupt over his skin and he whimpers Hank's name, pressing into the touch.

Before he can get any further, though, Connor tries and fails to stifle a yawn.  Hank smiles fondly, resting his hand on Connor's slim hip and kissing his forehead.

“I think you've had enough for today, baby,” he murmurs, lips gently brushing his skin. Connor tries to protest but is interrupted by another yawn and he concedes defeat, flopping down beside Hank and pulling a blanket over both of them.  Hank pulls him even closer and Connor ends up draped halfway across his broad chest, sighing contently.

“Hank… I want…” Connor trails off sleepily as Hank runs a hand slowly up and down his back.

“I'll give you whatever you want in the morning, sweetheart,” he murmurs, kissing the top of Connor's head, savoring the feeling of his short hair against his lips.

“You promise?” Connor mumbles as his eyes flutter closed.  Hank grins.

“Cross my heart.”

 

* * *

 

The next morning Hank makes good on his promise. Several times.

 

**Author's Note:**

> WELL im gonna go into hiding forever, does posting fics ever get less nervewracking? also not to be That Guy but im rly not looking for critique rn. i hope thats okay. lmfao anyway u can follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/gaydeviants) if ur so inclined!


End file.
